


Bored

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored and John, well John tries to ignore him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

Sherlock shifted, irritable and restless already. John watched him over his newspaper used to, but not able to tune out his flatmates inability to sit still. He huffed and shifted again, turning himself until he was upside down on the couch and John sat his paper down. He had known Sherlock had been watching him, maybe even trying to get his attention, instead the doctor took a sip of his tea before fixing Sherlock with a look.

Sherlock let out another huff and scowled, but the effect was lost with him being the wrong way up. John just raised a brow and waited for the other to speak. If he were to be honest, he could probably wait all day for the consulting detective to decide if he would actually reply, so he went back to his reading. Which it seemed irritated the brunette even more, as he let out an over dramatic sigh.

John glanced back up at the detective, watching as he righted himself and slipped to the floor. Those grey blue eyes flickered to his face and he set the paper down once more. With a mischievous grin he made his way over to the blonde. His eyes never leaving John’s face, until he was on his knees before him, silently watching him before speaking.

“John, I’m bored.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't resist writing a bit of bored Sherlock and if that happens to lead to (implied) smut, well it's not my fault...


End file.
